In passenger transport vehicles, in particular aircraft, which comprise a water supply system, it is necessary for the microbiological drinking water quality, or the low germ level of the water in the water supply system, to be ensured. For this purpose, disinfection systems which are supported by UV (ultraviolet) light may for example be used. Such a UV (ultraviolet) light disinfection system is known for example from US 2003/052277 A1. This UV disinfection system operates in a circulation circuit. Alternatively, for example, chemically supported disinfection systems are possible, in which for example a chlorine-based disinfection means is added to the drinking water system so as to disinfect the drinking water. Within the context of a reliable disinfection, however, it is desirable for the water to arrive already disinfected in a fresh water reservoir, in such a way that a basic level of a microbiologically acceptable drinking water quality is already provided before the water is drawn from the water reservoir for use. However, only disinfection which either disinfects the water before it is even introduced into the aircraft or which has a high disinfection performance which may provide high throughputs when filling a reservoir, may be considered for a disinfection of this type.
In the context of keeping the microbiological drinking water quality acceptable, and in the context of minimizing the maintenance requirement for disinfecting the system, it is therefore desirable to disinfect the drinking water or keep the germ level thereof low (continuously) within a water supply system. In this way, an acceptable microbiological drinking water quality can be maintained, even if it still remains possible for germs to reach the drinking water from sources which are internal to the system.